Inflatable devices, such as an airbag and an inflatable seat belt, are different types of safety devices designed to protect a person in a vehicle at the time of a sudden event, such as an impact of the vehicle with another object or a rapid sudden deceleration. The airbag which is in a stowed, deflated configuration prior to the event is design, rapidly deploys and inflates to protect the person.
An inflation assembly generally includes a pressure source, an inflatable member, and one or more gas paths that lead from the pressure source to the inflatable member. The pressure source includes a rigid body with an outlet through which the gas is expelled. The pressure source is usually secured in the vehicle in relatively close proximity to the inflatable member. This can include positioning of the pressure source in a dashboard, a seat, or a wall of a vehicle.
For the airbag to be rapidly deployed at the time of the event, the gas is released at a high velocity out of the outlet. This release exerts a reactive thrust on the pressure source. If the pressure source is not adequately secured, the pressure source can forcefully move within the vehicle and injure a person and/or damage the vehicle.
To prevent the pressure source from moving, the pressure source is secured within the vehicle. This can include extensive clamping to the interior of the vehicle. This clamping can include expensive components, particularly when factoring in the large number of clamps for airbags in a large vehicle, such as a commuter aircraft. Further, the clamping can involve a large amount of worker hours for each vehicle. Workers are required to install each of the pressure sources in a manner in which they will not move during activation.